1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact reducing sport equipment for use in connection with absorbing and dispersing, at least in part, an impact force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective sport equipment and helmets is known in the prior art. Protective headgear such as helmets has been worn by users to protect from head injuries. Protective helmets have been used for many activities, including for participants in sports, such as but not limited to, football, hockey, baseball, lacrosse, racing, skiing), for commercial activities and for military personnel. Prior art helmets have generally comprised a single layer rigidly secured to the head of a user, or multiple layers including absorbing elements therebetween.
The known impact absorbing helmets are designed to reduce direct impact forces that can mechanically damage an area of contact. Known impact absorbing helmets will typically include padding and a protective shell to reduce the risk of physical head injury. Helmet liners are provided beneath a hardened exterior shell to reduce violent deceleration of the head. These types of protective gear are reasonably effective in preventing injury. Nonetheless, the effectiveness of protective gear remains limited.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an impact reducing sport equipment that allows absorbing and dispersing, at least in part, an impact force.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved impact reducing sport equipment that can be used for absorbing and dispersing, at least in part, an impact force. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the impact reducing sport equipment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing and dispersing, at least in part, an impact force.